Electronic devices provide audio or other types of data to a user of the electronic device using different approaches, including through an accessory device (e.g., a headset) that includes a 3-pin or a 4-pin plug inserted into a jack of the electronic device. A 4-pin plug may provide additional capability over a 3-pin plug, such as by providing not only left and right stereo audio channels, but also a microphone or the ability to transfer data. Whereas existing 3-pin plugs generally have a diameter of about 3.5 millimeters and include three pins soldered within the plug, existing 4-pin plugs generally have a diameter of about 4.6 millimeters and include a fourth pin soldered to the outer dimension of the plug. This design may make the 4-pin plug incompatible with electronic devices designed to accommodate the diameter of 3-pin plugs.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a 4-pin plug with a reduced profile or diameter to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the plug to the user and to enable the plug to be used with a wider range of electronic devices. In addition, it would also be beneficial to secure the fourth pin to the plug using conventional soldering processes.